


Ultimatum

by Dellessa



Series: Echoes [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spark Bond, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/gifts).



Title: Ultimatum  
Verse:G1ish  
Series:[Echoes](313428)  
Rating:M  
Warnings/Content:Implied Sticky. spark bonding.   
Pairings/Characters: Jazz/Prowl/Thundercracker  
Notes: Not mine!!! For Xobit for the 180k Kiriban.  
Prompt: Xobit says: I would love some of your favorite threesome pairing pretty please? But! With TC as the aggressor :3  
Words:1013  
  
Thundercracker watched Jazz as he crossed the recreation room, giving both him and Prowl wide berth. It only served to make the Seeker scowl harder. Jazz was, in fact, giving him the worse processor ache of his life. The little sneak had slipped from their berth and had been avoiding them for cycles. Far, far too many cycles.  
  
It left Prowl off balance and cranky, which only left the Seeker more so. It also left him determined to fix this thing between them.  
  
Cursed special ops mech. Thundercracker met Jazz’s gaze from across the room. Everything had been going fine until talk had turned to bringing Jazz into the bond. He had seemed fine with it at first. Thundercracker knew that he had been after Prowl to do so for vorns, completely unaware that Prowl was already bound to someone else.  
  
Prowl trembled beside him, “We should leave,” he said, looking everywhere but at Jazz. “I just want to rest.” Prowl’s doorwings fluttered showing his agitation far more than his tone of voice.  
  
“Go ahead without me then,” Thundercracker smoothed a hand down the Praxian’s doorwings. Sometimes he would catch glimpses of his childhood friend. Prowl had always been a sensitive thing, for all that he had learned to hide it. He could never keep such things from Thundercracker, even less so now then when they were younger. He vowed again to get Jazz to go with them, even if he had to drag the mech to their berth kicking and screaming. Enough was enough.  
  
He waited until Prowl had left before moving across the room, cornering Jazz. “We need to talk.”  
  
“Ah have nothing to say,” Jazz shrugged.    
  
“That’s fine, I think I have more than enough to say for the both of us,” the Seeker said, ushering Jazz along towards the ops mechs rooms. “And you will listen.”  
  
“Ah don’t know what your problem is,” Jazz grunted, “You an’ Prowler don’t need me. Can’t yah just leave well enough alone?”  
  
“No, clearly I can’t,” Thundercracker murmured, following Jazz inside the mech’s room.  
  
“I don’t---” As soon as the door closed he had the mech pinned against the door, his mouth crashing down onto Jazz’s.  
  
Jazz whimpered, his optics offlining as the Seeker ravaged him mouth, glossa flicking teasingly against his own. Jazz’s hand crept up, cupping the back of Thundercracker’s helm, his digits curling convulsively.  
  
Finally their lips parted. They rested their helms together, both venting loudly. “Why do you keep running? You are only hurting Prowl.”  
  
Jazz whined against him, “You don’t need me. You have each other.”    
  
“You are impossible,” Thundercracker said, kissing Jazz until the mech was clinging to him strutlessly. “No, we don’t need you, but we want you, and we love you. Isn’t that enough?”    


OoOoOoOo

  
They ended up tangled together on Jazz’s berth. The ops mech sprawled across Thundercracker’s chestplates. His recharging systems purred against the Seeker’s, leaving him oddly content to stay where he was.  
  
::Prowl? You awake?:: he asked, opening his comm to Prowl’s frequency.  
  
::Couldn’t recharge,:: came the reply back. ::Are you with Jazz?::  
  
::He’s recharging...come join us.::  
  
::I’ll be there in a moment,:: Prowl replied, shutting the line down between them.  
  
It wasn’t long before the door slid open and Prowl came in looking sheepish. The door slid shut and the Praxian leaned back against it taking in the sight before him. “You wore him out?” Prowl’s lip plates turned up in a painfully tender smile.  
  
“Ahm just restin’ mah optics, Prowler,” Jazz rumbled, as he wiggled on Thundercracker’s chestplates, until the Seeker held him still.  
  
“Mmmm...I see,” Prowl said, crossing the room to curl against the big Seeker. He nestled into the crook of Thundercracker’s arm, looking up at Jazz, who looked back, visor dim.  
  
“Ahm...Ahm so sorry Prowler,” Jazz murmured, turning he latched on to both mechs. “Ahm just scared,” he said in a tiny voice. It wasn’t an admission he would have normally made.  
  
Thundercracker rumbled below him, hugging both smaller mechs to him. They were such foolish mechs sometimes. The both of them, but they were HIS foolish mechs, and he did not intend for either of them to forget that fact anytime soon. “I don’t get an apology?”    
  
“Not when you are being a pushy glitch,” Jazz mumbled against Thundercracker’s chestplating. He looked up, visor brightening. “Never thought I’d be the one running away from commitment, but I guess you have me now.”  
  
“That is a yes then?” Thundercracker pressed.  
  
“Thundercracker!” Prowl said at the same time. “Scrap.”  
  
Jazz huffed, looking between the two of them. “Yes, a thousand time yes. I’ll bond with you glitch-headed-scraplets. It’s not like you aren’t going to hound me until I agree anyway.”  
  
Thundercracker only chuckled, “You say the prettiest things, love.”  


OoOoOoOo

  
The first time the bond opened up between them Jazz nearly fell to the floor. He had not known what to expect even after they had both tried to explain it. The emotion was overwhelming, and blissful. Even curled between the two bigger mechs he felt like the world was spinning too fast and tilting on it’s axis. All equilibrium gone.  
  
Until he finally found his center, and their fields mingled balancing one another, smoothing over some faults, forgiving others. Everything snapped into place in a moment of clarity. It left Jazz weak and clinging. “Is it always that intense?” he finally whispered, his vocalizer going to static.  
  
“Always,” Thundercracker purred, nuzzling Jazz’s neck cording, and shooting a wry glance over at Prowl.  
  
“You’ll get used to it,” Prowl added, pressing a kiss to the back of Jazz’s helm.  
  
“Ah don’t even see how,” jazz chuckled weekly. “I feel like ah’ve been bludgeoned.”  
  
“Jazz!” Prowl said, optics going wide.  
  
“In a good way, mah mech.” Jazz wiggled, pressing himself more firmly between the two of them. “In the best way possible,” he said more softly. “Ah love yah both.”  
  
“We know.” Thundercracker smiled, a contented purr rolling through his body.  
  
“We love you too,” Prowl murmured, and proceeded to show him just how much.


End file.
